The Family Secret!
The Family Secret! is the 41st episode of The Raccoons. Premise When searching the family archives for one of Lady Baden-Baden's literary projects, Bert and Cedric find papers for the adoption of a "C. Sneer" and believe Cedric has been adopted. They later learn that it is his father, Cyril, who was adopted. Meanwhile, the Pigs hypnotize Cyril for similar information. However, they take advantage of this to get raises. They also see to it that a hypnotized Cyril Sneer drives them and his limo into the local swamp. Plot Melissa spearheads a "Who's Who" book of Evergreen Forest denizens, although Cyril's information is missing. To get to the bottom of this conundrum, Cedric elects to investigate the matter by virtue of the Sneer library. In order to get their much sought-after raise, the Pigs place Cyril under a trance via hypnosis. Of course, Bert erroneously "discovers" that Cedric is adopted and he tries to get clarification from Cyril on the matter. At long last, Cyril reveals the truth to Cedric, saying he's the adopted one. We therefore see clarification and all goes well. He tells Cedric that times were different when he was younger and that being adopted was kept a secret and had wanted to tell Cedric he was adopted but had kept putting it off and the longer he waited the harder it got. Cyril also tells Cedric he was worried his son would think he wasn't a real Sneer in which Cedric tells him he's the greatest Sneer ever, Cyril tells Cedric that means a lot to him. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Excalibur (silent cameo) *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Mrs. Pig (mentioned) *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Sophia Tutu (silent cameo) Songs * New World Trivia * According to Lady Baden-Baden, the Sneers were one of the first to leave the old country and settle in the Evergreen Forest. * Many of the Sneers fantasized in Cedric fantasy are based off of real figures in history, including Cleopatra, Leonardo Da Vinci and his painting the Mona Lisa, Christopher Columbus, Lewis and Clark, James Marshall, Alexander Graham Bell, Jesse Owens, and Charlie Chaplin. * The portrait of Excalibur Sneer is seen again, as well as the sword he was knighted with. The Sneer being knighted in Cedric's fantasy may possibly be him as well. Among the names of the Sneer Dynasty Cedric finds are Reginald de la Sneer (born 1698) and Montgomery Sneer (Admiral in the King's navy in 1812). * Many female aardvarks in Cedric's fantasy look slightly similar to Sophia Tutu. These may possibly be Sophia's ancestors. Quotes :Lady Baden-Baden: Why, I've just found out that the Sneers were one of the first to leave the old country and settle here. :Cyril: One of the Sneers' greatest tax dodges! :Pig One: How could the boss do this to us, forget the names of his own parents!? :Pig Two: Well, he always forgets our payday. (The Pigs have hypnotised Cyril Sneer) :Pig One: ...And the key word is "please". When I snap my fingers you will remain in a trance, but will open your eyes and do only as we say. :Pig Two: Oh, oh! Ask him, ask him! :Pig One: Ahem. Boss? We would like a raise, please? :Pig Two: Mom always said the magic word works wonders! (Cyril, under hypnosis is chauffeuring the Pigs in his limo, but loses control and crashes into a swamp) :Pig One: Oh no! We're really doomed! :Pig Two: Yeah, the boss hates a dirty car! :Cedric: I thought I'd lost you there Pop. :Cyril: We Sneers don't disappear as easily as that. And we've got hundreds of years of history to prove it son! :Cedric: I know that Pop... even if I'm not a real Sneer. :Cyril: What are you talking about? :Cedric: It's okay Pop, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I know I'm adopted. :Cyril: Wha... where'd you get that crazy idea? No wait. You're not adopted son. I'm the one who's adopted. :Bert: Cyril Sneer... adopted? :Pig Two: Does that make our contract invalid? :Cyril: Well son, times were different then. Being adopted was sometimes kept a secret. :Cedric: But why couldn't you tell me? :Cyril: Well I wanted to. But I kept putting it off. The longer I waited the harder it got. I guess I was afraid you'd think I wasn't a real Sneer. :Cedric: Gee Pop, as far as I'm concerned you're the greatest Sneer ever! :Cyril: Thanks son. That means a lot to me. Gallery Seems_Like_A_Dream....jpg Bert and Broo2.jpg Cyril hypnotized.jpg DC921203-6CBB-4831-BBFD-38080EFB324D.jpeg 2FC8DC3D-1145-484C-BB11-F1609A60D890.png A8514BA8-294B-4507-ACE0-BAEAC88B4C5E.png 5D96B355-BE9F-423C-9960-A12343A97ED3.png 492D86A7-9F7F-4B3A-A7EF-DEC4A740B4EF.jpeg EBCC4D90-0E4C-4887-8EBF-B9B92718B484.png 937A6A01-5410-4C15-95C4-11F3E1127609.png 47EC70BB-30CB-41A3-8E9F-24F9FBE7C0CA.png E02CAFE8-81FC-4072-BE2B-687A14891CDA.png 3C14D902-2B2E-4247-91AE-357EA4176E41.png 7F28295A-1DD3-48DF-8B71-C125A2099EA9.png C8FE48B9-94AF-4C47-A2D0-6C87B14B43C0.png 10821C3B-F85B-434D-86ED-EFF6D178E54B.png 36 - Cyril Is Happy With Cedric After Cedric Tells Cyril He Is 'The Greatest Sneer Ever'.png BB87E951-63FA-405E-A9BD-22731A756EA7.png 9A08E215-1332-4CCF-BC05-5D1C48EE41B9.png 8D9D79AA-3A8B-4BAA-BAF7-F7AD7DD93030.png D8D66559-750B-4809-978C-18395FD2EF45.png D913C82A-394D-40A9-B55E-A7427A24EFB6.png B86E3FF1-E332-4E1D-97EC-EB557CEB7BD9.png 7DFB4494-9CBC-4245-A3FE-876160BD3BBC.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes